IRONIAS DEL DESTINO
by dany16
Summary: Nunca se sabe lo que el destino nos depara en nuestras vidas...AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**14 de Febrero de 1997**

Una chica de 15 años, lloraba desconsoladamente casi ahogándose con sus lágrimas, después de unos 20 minutos se tranquilizo y con una mirada vacía y decidida, se dirige a ir a los baños del colegio, encontrándose de frente con una pelirroja.

-Te dije que el solo jugaba contigo y no bastándose de que estos tres años siempre te utilizo, fingiendo ser tu amigo, porque crees que nunca te hablaba cuando habían otras personas con ustedes.-dijo una pelirroja

La menor levanto lentamente su cabeza observando a Ginny la cual tiene 17 años, sus ojos marrón brillante heredados de su madre y el cabello rojo fuego y rizado. Es delgada pero con curvas en donde deben ir. Es considerada una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts, vestida del uniforme del colegio que consiste en una falta alta de color gris, una blusa blanca entallada y sonrió tristemente y continúo su camino, con la pelirroja siguiéndola.

-Lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que el buscaría a alguien de su nivel social para llamarla novia, no solo eso alguien de buena apariencia y tu sinceramente querida no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que puedes ser muy inteligente pero tu apariencia, deja mucho que decir- dijo cruelmente Ginny.

-si se como se mueve esta sociedad, no es necesario que me expliques- dijo con burla

-pero mírate como te vistes, esos lentes ni siquiera dejan ver tu rostro pero querida creo que eso es mejor – dijo enojada por su repuesta observándola desde su cabello castaño, largo y enmarañado sus ojos castaños ocultos por su grandes lentes y su uniforme la falda casi en sus tobillos, su blusa cubierta de un suéter como dos tallas mas grandes- El nunca se iba a fijar en y menos pedirte que seas su novia.

-Ginny… lo se así que dime por que estas aquí ¡oh ya se solo para burlarte y humillarme!- dijo la castaña

-pero que dices querida si sabes que yo nunca haría una cosa así, sé que estas enojada por como él te trato frente de los demás, pero no te descargues conmigo, ya sabes que yo te quiero como una hermana, Hermione- dio Ginny con un tono meloso.

La castaña miraba incrédula a la que se decía ser su amiga.- ja, si para ti quererme como una hermana, es traicionándome y riéndote de mi - dijo seriamente

-querida por que dices eso sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría- dijo Ginny fingiéndose afligida.

-ya no sigas fingiendo, sé que te acostabas con El, sabiendo que yo lo amo- dijo Hermione

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- dijo Ginny seriamente

-eso no importa- dijo

Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a Herms- no le digas a nadie me entiendes, estos meses que faltan para graduarnos será un infierno para ti.

-como digas- dijo Hermione asustada

-sinceramente no se por qué me juntaba contigo … ¡Ah!… ya se por qué me convenía, me serviste mucho para mejorar mis calificaciones, no sabes como nos burlamos de ti, sobre todo El, ya que siempre creías todo lo que te decíamos-se burlo mirándola como empezaba a llorar en silencio.

Soltando una carcajada le dijo -creíste que personas como nosotros nos rebajaríamos a conversar contigo, no querida fue por que necesitábamos mejorar nuestras calificaciones- la vos de una profesora ingresando en el baño de mujeres interrumpió a Ginny

Señorita Granger la estaba buscando, el director necesita hablar con usted- dijo la profesora Minerva McGonagall, observando la escena en la que Ginny tenia acorralada a Hermione en los lavados

-Gracias profesora, enseguida voy-dijo Herms saliendo rápidamente junto a la profesora

Ginny no dijo nada, solo la observo con furia en sus ojos, pero cuando herms se dio vuelta para irse su mirada cambio a dolor y tristeza, sabia que lo que le hizo no tenia perdón, por que ahora solo le quedan los recuerdos de su amiga.

_Flash back_

_-buenos días jóvenes y señoritas hoy empiezan su tercer año en esta prestigiosa escuela superior, espero que su rendimiento académico sea acorde con los requerimientos de la institución- dijo el profesor observando a sus estudiantes de 14 años._

_Interrumpiendo al profesor se escucha que golpean la puerta a la cual se dirige y sale del salo por 5 minutos al regresar ingresa con una niña mas o menos de 12 años._

_-Les presento a su nueva compañera, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger._

_-disculpe profesor pero se ve que ella es muy pequeña para estar en cuarto año- dijo un joven de cabello azabache, ojos verde que cubrían unas gafas._

_-Señor Potter déjeme terminar, señorita Granger preséntese le ordeno- dijo el profesor_

_-buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione, tengo 12 años, y recién me mude a Londres desde américa- dijo nerviosa y asustada._

_-bueno siéntese con la señorita Weasley- ordeno _

_-Hola mi nombre es Ginny-dijo amigablemente._

_-hola- dijo Herms tímidamente_

_-disculpa, pero como te adelantaron dos años – dijo curiosa_

_-mmm, me aburría mucho en mis clase y mi profesora se dio cuenta, me realizaron exámenes y determinaron que con mi coeficiente me podían adelantar algunos años, pero mis padres dijeron que a lo mucho dos años por que querían que este con personas mas o menos de mi edad- dijo herms_

_-ahhh que impresionante- dijo Ginny_

_-ni tanto susurro Herms _

_-me caes bien espero que leguemos a ser amigas.-dijo sonriendo Ginny_

_The end flash back_

_Desde ese día creció poco a poco su amistad por la inseguridad de Hermione, pero Ginny que siempre extrovertida la incluía en sus actividades, volviéndose una la confidente de la otra, pero la dominaron los celos ya que su amiga se acercó mucho a su amor platónico, ese azabache de gran corazón que siempre defendía a la castaña de las burlas por su inteligencia y apariencia y desde esas situaciones empezó actuar como una verdadera perra ya que sedujo al gran amor de la castaña solo para vengarse de ella y ni siquiera le informo que el se comprometió con Pansy Parkinson para que se prepare psicológicamente._

_Pero ahora de seguro se quedo sin una gran amiga y su verdadero amor porque de seguro de Harry Potter se enteraría de lo que le hizo a la castaña._

_Saliendo de la oficina del director se ve a Herms con tres sobres en sus manos, por sus gafas no se puede observar, pero la directora la escucho llorar amargamente cuando le comunicaron la noticia, por eso amablemente le dijo_

_-Señorita Granger puede retirarse en estos momentos si lo desea- dijo la profesora_

_-Gracias profesora, pero solo faltan dos horas para que culminen las clase y no existe ninguna diferencia si me voy ahora o en la noche-dijo herms_

_-Entonces regrese a su salón- dijo_

_-perdón por el retraso profesor, estaba en la dirección, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo herms_

_-siga, me informaron de su situación actual, de echo no la esperaba, sabe que tiene nuestro en estos momentos-dijo con amabilidad el profesor a su mejor estudiante._

_-Gracias – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-bueno como les decía, el trabajo será en parejas las cuales ya están determinadas- dijo el profesor_

_-disculpe profesor creo que seria preferente que yo realice el trabajo sola-dijo Herms_

_-Claro como la geniecito restregándonos en la cara su gran inteligencia-dijo burlona Pansy Parkinson una chica_ de rostro duro. Alta, pálida, bella y con un rostro serio. Tiene la nariz chata. Es la cabecilla de "la banda de chicas Populares".

-Silencio señorita Parkinson, y tiene razón Granger usted lo puede presentar sola el trabajo- dijo el profesor

-disculpe profesor, pero si Granger realiza sola el trabajo, me dejan a mi sin compañera ya que _somos pareja, creo que Granger debe seguir siendo mi compañera o si no quiere trabajar conmigo que me cambien de compañero pero seria injusto que yo también lo haga solo, yo no soy un genio como ella- dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras haciendo que algunas de sus compañeras suspiren por su voz ronca y varonil, observando al _ rubio que tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, su cuerpo era perfecto ni muy musculoso pero estaba bien marcado, su ojos levemente rasgados eran de color grises y tenían una frialdad. Vestía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba y unos pantalones grises, para finalizar unos tenis negros dándole un aire de rebelde.

Herms solo agacho la cabeza cuando Draco empezó a hablar para no derramar mas lagrimas

-yo puedo hacer el trabajo con Mione – dijo Harry amablemente

-no ya dije que las parejas quedan como estaban a excepción de la del señor Malfoy y La señorita Granger-dijo el profesor pensativo- señor Malfoy usted se unirá a la pareja de las Señoritas Parkinson y Weasley .

Luego que el profesor les envió la tarea en parejas, salió a una reunión dejándoles un trabajo individual, diciéndoles que los prefectos estaban recorriendo los pasillos así que no hagan mucho ruido.

Hermione estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo con fuerza, lo que la hizo levantarse y se encontró son el rostro enfurecido de Draco – que te pasa Granger te crees mucho, porque te adelantaron dos años- junto a Draco estaba Pansy observando con una sonrisa como temblaba Hermione

-déjala, Draco es una estúpida, ella que solo con ser tu pareja de trabajo tenia el honor de estar junto a ti, lo desaprovecho – dijo melosamente Pansy

-si… Granger como te atreviste a negar a trabajar junto a Draco- dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a sus compañeros ya que todos pensaron que la pelirroja era amiga de la castaña- si todos sabemos que estas enamorada de El.

Hermione lo único que hizo es zafarse de Draco haciéndose daño, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo del salón.

_Draco se acercó a Herms, con ninguna expresión en su rostro, la tomo de su brazo con fuerza y la saco del salón, llevándola a unos de los patios alejados del colegio._

_-Que te pasa idiota, me lastimaste- le reclamo Herms_

_-dime por que no quisiste hacer el trabajo conmigo-dijo Draco furioso_

_-pensé que estarías feliz, ya que estas junto a tu novia y a no tendrás que soportarme- dijo Herms_

_-sabes que lo que te dije no era verdad- dijo Draco_

_- me humillaste delante de todos junto a tu novia, así que déjame en paz- dijo Herms_

_-te dije que no me hablaras en la escuela como lo haces cuando estamos solos- le reclamo- eso sucedió por tu culpa_

_Herms no podía creer lo que él le decía _

_-entonces lo que me gritaste que te avergüenzas de mi, que no me soportas ni verme aquí en la escuela, te burlaste de mi apariencia, me dijiste que parezco un vagabundo, bueno eso no importa estoy acostumbrada a esos insultos- dijo Herms tranquilamente – Draco ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?_

_-no sabes que estaba muy borracho y molesto por lo de mi madre- dijo algo extrañado Draco_

_Herms solo lo miro fijamente para ver si mentía o no._

_-te creo,- tomo aire y le dijo- anoche ocurrió algo entre nosotros_

_-mientes yo nunca me metería contigo en ese aspecto-dijo – ya sabia que eras como todas, solo te acercaste a mi con ese fin verdad hacerme creer que te robe tu virginidad y luego de algunas semanas me dirás que estas esperando un hijo mio, jajá eso ya me a pasado querida, solo porque tengo dinero te comportaste como una amiga para llegar a mi fortuna._

_Herms solo se quedo callada por las palabras del rubio y después soltó una carcajada amarga, el no sabia nada sobre ella._

_-Bueno lo de usar protección no la usaste así que hay una posibilidad de que este embarazada, pero no te preocupes, te lo diría solo para informártelo pero no quiero tu dinero ni nada, sabes ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero ahora no siento nada ni dolor ni tristeza- dijo Herms sin emoción en su voz_

_-deja de mentir no paso nada entre nosotros- dijo Draco_

_-no te miento, pero ya no importa, solo faltan 5 meses para que termine el año y de ahí no nos veremos nunca, así que solo tendrás que soportarme por ese tiempo._

_Se despidió Herms regresando al salón y recogiendo sus cosas para irse, era verdad lo que le dijo a Draco no sentía nada, todo lo hizo mecánicamente bajo las miradas preocupadas de un Azabache, una pelirroja y un rubio._

En la biblioteca de una gran mansión esta Hermione, abriendo los sores que el Director le entrego y se dispuso a leerlos, el primero era una carta de admisión de la universidad de Harvard, el segundo sobre la carta del abogado de sus padres informándole lo sucedido y notificándole la fecha de la lectura del testamento de los mismos y en el tercer sobre estaba una hoja escrita por sus padres.

_Querida Hermione_

_Cuando tengas en tus manos esta carta será por que ya no estamos junto a ti, sabemos que te vas a sentir sola, triste, enojada y quizá hasta culpable, pero cariño sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo en cada uno de los recuerdos que tengas de nosotros y lo más importante en tu corazón._

_No te debes preocupar por lo económico ni por ir a un orfanato, todo eso esta arreglado con Eduardo, lo conoces desde que eras una niña en estos momentos mas que el abogado de la familia es tu amigo._

_Hija no queremos que ingreses en un cuadro depresivo por nuestra muerte, piensa que nunca nos separaremos y siempre estaremos juntos._

_Tus padres._

_Pd: solo si los necesitas llámalos, nosotros aceptamos que ellos ya tienen sus vidas._

Hermione arrugo la hoja de papel, y lloro desconsoladamente por sus padres y por lo que sucedió ayer en la casa de Draco

_Flash back_

_Hermione estaba feliz de estar en la habitación de Draco, en eso escucha que la puerta es abierta y cerrado con violencia haciéndola sobresaltar, dandoce la vuelta observa a un Draco furioso._

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto herms_

_-No te importa – le contesto brusco_

_-lo siento- dijo _

_-no discúlpame, lo que sucede es que acabo de tener una pelea con mi madre- Dijo acercándose a su armario y sacando una botella de wisky, sirviéndose un vaso lleno y tomándose inmediatamente._

_-no deberías tomar tan rápido- observando que ya iba por su cuarta copa_

_A lo que el solo levanto su ceja- claro siempre tu velando por mi bienestar._

_-será mejor que me vaya-dijo herms levantándose _

_-por que te vas, tu me dijiste que tus padres están de viaje y no llegaran hasta el fin de semana y mi madre salió y de seguro regresa mañana, por que mejor me acompañas- le dijo entregándole un vaso de Wisky_

_-yo nunca he tomado- nerviosa_

_-pruébalo vamos si no te gusta, no te doy mas- respondió un amable Draco_

_Herms probo un poco y no le gusto el sabor era amargo y le quedo desdela garganta hasta que llego a su estomago_

_Draco miro los gestos que hizo y se lanzo a la cama de espaldas y empezó a reírse de ella._

_-no vas a querer mas- aseguro levantándose de la cama tomando mas_

_Hermione miro la botella que Draco ya terminaba, después de dos horas Draco estaba muy mareado, por lo que Hermione le dijo- sera mejor que duermas para que se te quite la borrachera-_

_Draco solo la miro, después se acercó a Hermione le quito sus lentes dejándolos en el escritorio_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté en voz baja mientras él aseguraba que la puerta estuviera cerrada y apagando la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras._

_Tienes muy bonitos ojos- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad._

_-¿En serio?- le pregunté feliz pero confusa, pero no pudo pensar ni decir nada mas cuando sus labios se chocaron contra los míos y su mano de forma automática se abrió camino entre mis piernas._

_Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que tenía que haberlo empujado fuera de mí y decirle que no. Sus labios sabían a Wisky, pero aún eran sus labios, los labios del amor de mi vida, y se movían contra los míos de una manera en la que sólo había fantaseado. Y su mano... no había manera de encontrar la voluntad para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Nunca antes me habían tocado de esa manera, yo no quería ser tocada antes de eso, pero fue la cosa más increíble que había sentido en mi vida. Una parte de mí estaba enferma porque él estuviera haciéndome eso en su estado._

_Antes incluso de tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, tenía mi ropa interior bajada y él estaba desabrochándose el cinturón._

_-Draco- suspiré pero él no se detuvo. Sus labios se movían en mi cuello y finalmente entendí lo que se sentía, escuche como se bajaba los pantalones y la siguiente cosa que supe es que su mano fue reemplazada y entonces, empezó el dolor._

_Quería llorar y gritar diciéndole que se detuviera, pero no pude encontrar mi voz, así que sólo me aferré a él con fuerza y recé para que acabara conmigo pronto ya que lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, y siempre me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que estuviera enamorada, al menos yo había mantenido esa promesa._

_No era nada como lo que se lee en las novelas románticas, no existieron palabras de amor susurradas, únicamente dolor, ni siquiera nos desnudamos._

_Luego él se tambaleo hasta la cama y cayo profundamente domino, me quede en sock y luego me arregle la ropa y salí de su habitación. _

_The end flash back_

Interrumpiendo esos recuerdos dolorosos, escucho como abrían la puerta.

-Señorita, el taxi espera para llevarla al aeropuerto- dijo el mayordomo

-Gracias- dijo saliendo sin mirar atras


	2. Chapter 2st or

**CAPITULO 2**

En un cementerio de España se observa a Hermione arrodillada en medio de dos lapidas, llorando desconsoladamente, con lo que le esta desgarrando el corazón al joven que esta de pie junto a ella el cual tiene 28 años, rubio, alto, delgado y con un rostro varonil, hermoso, ambos están vestidos de negro.

-pequeña… tenemos que estar en la mansión dentro de una hora para que se realice la lectura del testamento.

Respirando profundamente se levanta mirando al rubio, mostrando en su rostro (ya que no llevaba sus lentes), sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, sus mejillas con rastros de sus lagrimas y su nariz roja, se ve que a pesar del llanto facciones hermosas, finas, agraciadas dejando que tendrá un bello rostro.

-¿quienes van a estar ahí? -pregunta Hermione con voz algo ronca por el llanto.

-en la mansión imagino que han de estar casi todos tus familiares, amigos cercanos de ellos ya que no se ha dado un comunicado de su muerte todavía, esperaba tus ordenes para ello y para la lectura del testamento deben estar presentes los empleados de la casa, tu abuelo George, tu presencia también es requerida y con los que no me pude comunicar que son tus…

Interrumpiéndolo- Eduardo no hay problema con ellos mis padres me dejaron claro que solo en el momento que de verdad los necesite los busque y lo del comunicado te pido que no lo publiques ya sabes que mis padres a pesar de tener dinero nunca les gusto ser el centro de atención de los periodistas menos querían que me exponga yo sola.

Eduardo contemplo el rostro de Hermione, preguntándose como un persona que físicamente puede mostrarse frágil, débil, tenga una gran personalidad ya que en esos momentos cualquier otra persona estaría buscando el apoyo de los mas cercanos a ella, pero no esa pequeña adolescente se va a enfrentar sola el golpe que la vida le esta dando.

-concuerdo contigo… vamos a la mansión que las personas que están ahí ya debe estar preguntándose por ti.

Con una pequeña sonrisa- vamos…

…

En el gran salón de la mansión de los Granger están alrededor de unas cincuenta personas vestidos de negro, comentando sobre el fatídico incidente aéreo que les quito la vida a Jane y John Granger.

En un sillón están sentadas Hermione junto a un chica de 15 años rubia, ambas están en silencio, hasta que la rubia suspira e inicia la conversación.

-Mione de verdad no sé que decirte para que en tus ojos disminuya un poco esa gran tristeza- dijo

herms mira con gratitud a la rubia-Luna solo con tu presencia me ayuda a no sentirme sola, y a mitigar un poco este dolor que siento –respondió Herms

-entonces estas de acuerdo que me quede esta noche contigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niñas- pregunto Luna- espera no importa lo que digas me quedo.

-Gracias – dijo Herms dándole un abrazo.

-Pequeña es hora… - dijo una voz varonil

-ufff hermanito… no crees que es muy pronto para leer el testamento- dijo Luna algo molesta

-Esa fue la voluntad de los padres de Hermione- dijo serio Eduardo.

-no discutan… Lun no te preocupes que mientras mas rápido tenga que pasar por todo esto para que se termine mejor- dijo Herms- vamos Eduardo

- Enana papá pregunta si te vas con el a casa o te quedas con Herms- dijo Eduardo

- Eddy … eso ni se pregunta pero bueno voy a hablar con papá, para informarle- se retiro en busca de su padre.

- Esa niña le va sacar canas verdes a papá- suspiro Eduardo mirando por donde se fue su hermana- Herms te importa que yo también me quede hoy, tengo que revisar algunos documentos de tu padre.

- sabes que no debes pedir permiso para quedarte, como decía mi madre ustedes son de la familia- dijo Herms

-Gracias pequeña, despidamos a los que quedan para retirarnos a la biblioteca de tu padre, a dar lectura del testamento.

-estabien…

…

En una inmensa Biblioteca frente del escritorio, sentados alrededor están Hermione junto a ella esta un señor de unos 70 años en una silla de ruedas y detrás de ellos están los empleados de la casa con sus uniformes, los cuales son 10 personas.

-Buenas noches a todos- Saludo Eduardo a todos, recibiendo como repuesta una pequeña reverencia de todos los empleados y un movimiento de cabeza por parte del señor de la silla de ruedas y Hermione.

-como todos saben estamos aquí reunidos para dar lectura del testamento de los señores Granger, así que empiezo…

_**En españa , nuestra residencia**_

_**Ante nosotros, , con la presencia del Notario y nuestro abogado Eduardo **__**Lovegood**_

_**COMPARECEMOS**_

_**Jane y John Granger, mayores de edad, casados , nacidos en España.**_

_**Tiene a nuestro juicio los comparecientes la capacidad legal necesaria para otorgar TESTAMENTO, y al efecto,**_

_**DICE:**_

_**Que ordena su última voluntad a tenor de las siguientes:**_

_**CLÁUSULAS:**_

_**PRIMERA. **_

_**Lega a su hija el usufructo universal y vitalicio de su herencia, relevándole de la obligación de prestar fianza y hacer inventario o, a su elección, para el caso de que no tenga interés en la totalidad de la herencia en usufructo, lega a su cónyuge antedicha/o el tercio de libre disposición en pleno dominio, además de su cuota legal usufructuaria. La opción de su Hija se podrá producir hasta el mismo momento en que se produzca el acto de partición de la herencia, sin que los demás personas puedan intervenir en la decisión del mismo.**_

_**SEGUNDA. **_

_**Instituye por sus fieles empleados la indemnización por el tiempo que prestaron sus servicios a la familia **_

_**TERCERA. **_

_**Manifiesta que quiere que este testamento valga íntegramente aun en caso de preterición, aunque sea errónea y total, sin perjuicio de la legítima más reducida y estricta que le corresponda al preterido o preteridos.**_

_**CUARTA. **_

_**Nombramos tutor de nuestra Hija a Eduardo Lovegood, hasta que esta cumpla la mayoría de edad.**_

_**Leo en alta voz el contenido de este testamento, por elección de sus otorgantes, se manifiesta su conformidad, por ser fiel y exacta expresión de su voluntad, y se ratifica y firma**_

-Les voy a explicar en que consiste, todos los bienes materiales, el dinero y las acciones que estaban a nombre de los señores Granger pasa a Hermione, pero yo voy a ser su tutor hasta que cumpla los 18 años y a todos los empleados se les dará, lo que se les corresponde por los años que han trabajado aquí.

-esa es la ultima voluntad de mi hijo y nuera la respeto aunque no estoy de acuerdo, querida yo debería cuidarte- dijo el abuelo de Herms

-abuelo creo que mis padres lo decidieron para no dejarte una carga-dijo herms

-Señor George, le prometo que voy a cuidar de Hermione – dijo serio Eduardo-eso es todo alguna pregunta.

- disculpe señor, pero queríamos preguntarle a la señorita Hermione si va a seguir necesitando de nuestros servicios- pregunto el mayordomo todo centraron sus miradas en Hermione

-si, ninguno será despedido y si decido vender esta propiedad ninguno perderá su trabajo solo será colocado en alguno de las empresas o en otra de las mansiones- respondió con firmeza Herms.

-con su permiso señores nos retiramos a realizar nuestras labores- dijo el mayordomo aliviado

Dejando a herms con su abuelo y Eduardo

-Mi niña, ¿cuando regresas a Londres?- pregunto George

- no lo se abuelo pero el director me dijo que si lo deseaba, me tendría que presentar a las pruebas finales y que solo falta casi cuatro mese para culminar-dijo Hermione

- Albus, siempre tan comprensivo – dijo George

-entonces pequeña sabes que lo que decidas siempre te voy a apoyar, pero no te iras sin despedirte de este viejo…

-como crees Abu, cualquier cosa ya te comunico pero por el momento me quedo…- dijo herms

- entonces los dejo me voy a casa a descansar, te la dejo Hijo cuídala mucho- dijo con la voz quebrada- no quiero mas perdidas.

-no se preocupe-respondió Eduardo.

-Adiós Abuelo- dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo.

- pequeña, seria mejor que vayas a descansar han sido unos días muy duros- dijo Eduardo

-bueno, nos vemos mañana- respondió Herms

-pero primero a comer algo Mione- dijo una voz femenina

-Luna que te dicho eso de aparecerte sin avisar- dijo Eduardo

-que no lo haga por que voy a matar a alguien de un paro cardiaco- respondió con dulzura.

-okey vamos a comer algo- dijo herms

Cuando terminaron de comer algo Hermione y Luna se fueron a la habitación de la primera y Eduardo a terminar con unos documentos en la biblioteca.

-Hermione cuéntame que tal el colegio- pregunto Luna

Con un gran suspiro Hermione le conto lo que ocurrió en los últimos días en la escuela.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Londres?- pregunto enojada luna

-no se porque

-te voy a acompañar para matar a unas zorras y al mayor cabron de la historia- respondió

- no… Luna aunque tu hermano sea un gran abogado no creo que te pueda dejar libre después de ese delito.

-jjjj que graciosa-dijo luna

-enserio Herms, te paso las burlas y la humillación pero lo que te hizo ese rubio idiota, no eso no se hace amiga le entregaste tu virginidad- dijo enojada Luna

-Luna en estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso, mejor me abrasa como cuando éramos niñas y había una tormenta – dijo Herms

Luna iba a seguir con el tema de Draco, pero mira su amiga y se le notaba que en cualquier otro momento se iba a quebrar .

-Claro amiga- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, escuchando los sollozos de su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-Draco. –gimió la pelirroja que Draco estaba penetrando salvajemente, el rubio gruño al sentir que la chica llegaba al orgasmo, para después él también llegar al suyo.

Nada más el rubio termino se dirigió al baño, en el cual se quito el condón y lo lanzo al tacho de basura regulo la ducha e ingreso en ella.

La pelirroja se quedo en la cama desnuda con los ojos cerrados recuperándose del orgasmo sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Draco con una toalla en sus caderas empezó a vestirse sin mirar a la mujer que esta en la cama

-¿te vas Draco? –pregunto con voz melosa la chica sentándose en la cama sin importarle taparse y miraba al rubio, este solo le dijo.

-la cuenta ya esta cancelada, hasta mañana.

-Espérame me baño y cambio rápido y nos vamos juntos- pidió la chica

-Weasley, no tengo tiempo para esperarte- respondió frio

-¿Porque no me llamas por mi nombre? – pregunto Ginny

-sabes muy bien el porqué, desde que empezamos sabias que solo es sexo y que no nos pueden ver juntos, ya que estoy comprometido con Pansy- respondió colocándose s reloj y guardando su billetera.

-pero… dijo Ginny cuando Draco salía de la habitación.

…..

Draco entrando a su habitación se quita la chaqueta y la coloca en una silla, se acerca a su escritorio y saca una cajita luego se lanza en la cama boca arriba perdido en sus pensamientos, abre la caja encontrándose con una cadena de plata con un dije de una serpiente con unas piedritas esmeraldas que la adornan.

-no se de donde sacaste dinero para comprarme este regalo por navidad, pero me encanta-dijo en un susurro- Hermione en donde te metiste ya han pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que te vi- con un suspiro se levanta a mirar por la ventana

-eras mi única amiga con quien yo podía ser autentico-pensó.

…

Ginny Weasley llego al día siguiente demasiado temprano al colegio por lo que con aburrimiento ingresa al salón de clases y se detiene al escuchar la voz de Harry que esta hablando por su celular, quedándose en la puerta mirando la espalda del azabache.

-cuando regresas- pregunto Harry

-aquí todo esta igual ya sabes, los mismos niños ricos de siempre- respondió- canuto, lunático y yo extrañándote.

-okey Mione, entonces me llamas para ir a buscarte en el aeropuerto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós cuídate… dijo cortando la llamada y dándose la vuelta encontrase con la pelirroja

- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo Harry seriamente, dirigiéndose a su lugar.

-¿que te cuenta la sosa de la nerd?- pregunto indiferente Ginny ignorando el reclamo

Harry se levanto rápidamente y llego a Ginny le tomo las muñecas fuertemente -¡No le digas así! - Dijo alterado, respirando hondo la suelta- no creo que te interese de verdad puesto que tu solo fingiste ser su amiga.

-entonces la estúpida esa te fue con el cuento- respondió indiferente pero por dentro estaba destrozada por como le hablaba Harry y defendía a Hermione.

-no Hermione nunca me dijo nada pero, creo que fui algo hipócrita hace un momento al criticarte por escuchar mi conversación- dijo con un sonrisa burlona en los labios mirando fríamente a Ginny observando como ella palidecía.

-no… dijo Ginny

-si, hace dos meses después de que Malfoy ignoro a Hermione la busque por todo el colegio hasta que las vi entrar en los baños me quede en la entrada esperando que salgan, pero cual fue mi sorpresa escuchar toda esa conversación- dijo serio-Tu y el estúpido de Malfoy siempre la utilizaron nunca pudieron ver la gran persona que es Hermione…

-Claro el cuatro ojos, defendiendo a la nerd… dijo una voz varonil desde la puerta.

El moreno y la pelirroja fijaron su vista en el joven que ingresaba al saló.

-Buenos días Weasley y tu Potter no crees que es muy temprano para ponerte hablar de la nerd de Granger, ahora que ni siquiera viene a la escuela- dijo Draco

-de seguro le quitaron la beca o ya no tenia dinero para seguir con las exigencias del colegio tal vez se dio cuenta que aquí no encajaba ella solo ingreso al colegio por su inteligencia… Draco interrumpiendo a Ginny,

-si nunca entendí como Potter teniendo el dinero y la posición social que tienes hablaste con una simple becada, hombre tenemos que respetar las normas de nuestra sociedad- dijo Draco para que Ginny no siguiera hablando mal de Hermione

- ustedes de verdad nunca conocieron a Hermione- dijo misteriosamente Harry- para su información ella muy pronto va ha regresar y Malfoy Hermione es una gran amiga para mi y si por mi fuera seria algo mas- dijo saliendo del salon.

Ginny ya se lo imagino por la conversación que escucho pero le resulto doloroso que Harry el chico que siempre le ha gustado, diga que quiere a Hermione.

Draco no supo porque pero las ultimas palabras del moreno lo enfadaron y también que él se siga comunicando con Herms sintió un nudo en la garganta, reacciono hasta que sintió unos delgados brazos abrazándolo y un beso en sus labios.

-Hola amor, ¿ayer estuviste muy ocupado?- pregunto Pansy con voz melosa

-No por que- respondió separándose de ella.

-como no me contestaste mis llamadas al celular y cuando te llame a tu casa me dijeron que saliste-dijo con un ridículo puchero

-ahh si estuve por ahí- dijo seco

-amor tenemos que hablar sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso- dijo acercándose descaradamente al rubio.

-eso discútelo con mi madre- dijo enojado al no le interesa esas cosas, dirigiéndose a su lugar agradeciendo la entrada del profesor.

….

Hermione de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación colgó la llamada que culmino, de pronto sintió unas nauseas terribles que a duras penas llego al baño a evacuar lo poco que había desayunado, refrescándose su rostro con agua fría y cepillándose los dientes saco de no de los armarios del baño una bolsa de plástico luego se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de baño con pestillo.

Luna ingreso en la habitación de Hermione preguntándose por que demoraba tanto solo dijo que iba a contestar una llamada de Harry, no observo a Herms por ningún lado de su habitación hasta que escucho un ruido en el baño se acercó a golpear la puerta.

En el piso del baño de su Habitación mira seis pruebas de embarazo en las cuales todas tienen resultado positivo, sobresaltándose al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-ya voy- dijo como ida.

Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con Luna que la observa muy preocupada ya que se tardo mucho y aun más cuando observo el rostro pálido de Herms.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Luna

Hermione solo abrazo a una muy sorprendida Luna la cual correspondió el abrazo y luego sobre el hombro de su amiga observo el piso y lo que había ahí di un grito ahogado.

-Entonces ¿cuando partimos a Londres?- pregunto Luna seria

-como que cuando partimos, ya hablamos Lun voy a ir sola… interrumpiendo a Hermione Luna la miro seriamente

- estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar que vayas sola a enfrentar a ese canalla- dijo Luna

-no se si decírselo solo pensaba regresar para terminar el último año del colegio y luego viajar a Estados Unidos, pero ahora con esta situación no sé que hacer- susurro Hermione.

-te conozco Herms y sé que le dirás a ese Malfoy lo del Bebe pero no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a humillar y tu tampoco… ambas alzan dirigen su mirada a la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchan unos pasos acercándose.

-Pequeña necesito hablar algo contigo- dijo Eduardo ingresando en la habitación de Hermione pero se paro en seco cuando observo la escena ambos chicas estaban paradas en la puerta del baño y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto serio

Ambas se miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero Luna dirigió una mirada al piso del baño, basto para que Eduardo se abra paso entre las chicas y en su rostro se endureció cuando observo las pruebas de embarazo, solo dio media vuelta y agarro de los brazos a las chicas y las llevo a la cama y las sentó en ella.

Respirando profundamente para controlarse, Eduardo pregunto- ¿Quién se hizo esas pruebas?- ambas se miraron y no dijeron nada.

-escúchenme claramente estoy apunto de perder mi paciencia así que hablen- dijo serio.

-son mías – dijo en un susurro Hermione, Eduardo se quedo mirando por un largo momento a ella.

-Luna déjanos solos- pidió Eduardo.

Luna mirando a su amiga la cual le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante para que salga de la habitación y su hermano una mirada severa por no obedecer la orden inmediatamente, salió silenciosa del lugar.

-¿vas a tener él bebe?- pregunto después de un momento

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo alterada.

-entonces cuando nazca lo vas a dar en adopción para no tener miradas de reproche por parte de t familia y de la sociedad- afirmo serio.

-como puedes pensar que voy hacer eso- dijo indignada. Con una sonrisa Eduardo se acercó a ella y abrazo tiernamente.

- no te alteres, ese tipo de emociones no te hacen bien en tu estado, solo era una pregunta para estudiar la situación.- dijo

Incrédula Herms- solo me estabas probando para ver como iba a reaccionar.

-Pequeña mírame- dijo serio separándose de ella- tienes 15 años, estas embarazada no se si el padre se va hacer cargo de él bebe y de ti, no se de cuanto estas, ni desde cuando lo sabes pero no me importa, sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, te vi nacer y crecer para convertiré en una gran persona muy madura para tu edad –

Hermione o miraba muy emocionada por sus palabras, dijo- Gracias, respondiendo a tus dudas, si tengo quince años pero para mi suerte tengo dinero y la situación económica no va ha ser ningún problema para mi y para mi bebe, no tengo ni idea que es lo que va hacer el padre del bebe pero si se lo voy a informar no quiero que i hijo me recrimine en un futuro haberle ocultado a su padre su concepción, estoy embarazada desde el 14 de febrero y hace dos horas sé que estoy embarazada aunque lo sospechaba pero fue una desconcierto para mi asegurar que llevo una vida dentro de mi, pero lo quiero y voy a luchar por que tenga una buena vida con el apoyo de su padre o sin el. Pero sé que Luna, tu y algunos de mis familiares siempre me van a apoyar e mis decisiones- dijo Hermione con una gran decisión.

-pequeña Dios sabe por que hace las cosas mira perdiste a tus padres pero ahora tienes alguien por quien luchar y seguir viviendo- dijo solemne

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

- no se si me entrometo pero ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto

- no te preocupes nunca tu preocupación lo tomare como una intromisión, sabes que te quiero como un Hermano mayor-dijo Herms

-Gracias- dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

-por el momento solo te lo diré a ti y también quiero que hagas algo por mi como mi tutor, abogado y como eres parte de mi familia aunque no sea de sangre por los lazos que nos unen – dijo seria- El padre es Draco Malfoy

Eduardo se quedo frio conocía al idiota ese, sabia que es un mujeriego y prepotente y lo mas importante que estaba comprometido.

-Conoces que ahora esta comprometido con la hija de Parkinson-dijo serio

Con un suspiro- si me entere un día después de que sucediera la concepción de mi bebe- dijo temerosa no quería que Eduardo pensara que ella tuvo una aventura con Draco cuando estaba con otra, como si le leyera sus pensamientos Eduardo dijo.

-Te conozco y sé que tú nunca interfirieras en una relación seria como es un compromiso- respondió- se también que ahora vas a querer regresar a Londres y que te ibas mañana y sola, pero pequeña te pido que esperes una semana mas para dejar aquí todo resuelto y te acompaño-

-Voy a regresa mañana no quiero retrasar mas esto, además allá, me voy a queda con Harry, Sirius y Remus- dijo

- ni loco te dejo que te quedes con Galán de quinta que es SIRIUS- exclamo – en primer lugar deber hacerte una revisión por tu estado y luego buscamos un lugar donde nos vamos a quedar ya que me imagino que mi querida hermanita también nos va acompañar-

Hermione solo lo miro con un gran cariño por el apoyo que le estaba brindando, en eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta, ambos dieron permiso para que ingrese.

Luna ingreso con una bandeja que contenía unas galletas de sal y un te.

-Espero que ya hayan terminado su conversación- dijo alegre- como vi tu cara cuando llegue la primera vez me imagine que vaciaste todo lo de tu estomago en el baño, consulte en internet lo que es bueno para las nauseas y que te asiente el estomago, así que comete estas galletas con él te para que puedas comer algo mas solido en el almuerzo-

Eduardo y Hermione miraban entre divertidos e incrédulos a Luna

-Gracias- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces cuando salimos los tres a Londres- pregunto.

- como sabes que vamos a ir los tres- dijo su hermano, mirando a Hermione como tomaba el té.

- por que te conozco hermanito y no dejaras nunca que Hermione se vaya a enfrentarse a esto sola.

Con una sonrisa dijo Eduardo- dentro de una semana estaremos en Londres.

-ok… no te preocupes Herms yo llamo a Harry para informarle los cambios de planes- mirando la mueca de Hermione rápidamente dijo- no le voy a decir lo del bebe solo la fecha de llegada.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**14 de mayo**

**-¡**por fin llegamos! – exclamo Luna

-no exageres solo fueron 2h30 de vuelo- dijo aburrido Eduardo al ver el drama de su hermana.

-yo no lo decía por el tiempo de vuelo sino por que hace un mes que deberíamos haber venido- dijo Luna algo enojada con su hermano.

-hey, no me reclames sabias muy bien que tenia que dejar todo arreglado no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo y mejor vamos rápido al departamento que escogiste espero que no este muy lejos, Herms necesita descansar- dijo serio

- ya no discutan y perdón Luna también es mi culpa que no pudiésemos viajar antes- dijo avergonzada Hermione la cual estaba si esas gafas que le cubrían todo su rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrosada y cubriéndose con un abrigo largo del frio que hace en Londres.

-lo siento deberás Herms sabes que el reclamo no era para ti solo que me enojo la actitud de mi hermano- dijo apenada con su amiga

-no te preocupes Lun, pero por que no vamos a casa de Harry a saludarlo- Herms, pero al observar la duda en los rostros de luna y Eduardo aclaro- por que el pobre estaba muy intranquilo la ultima vez que hable con el.

-no pequeña, Harry sabrá esperar ahora lo importante es que descanses recuerda lo que te dijo la doctora- dijo mirando con ternura a herms.

-será mejor que busquemos un taxi par poder ir al departamento ya que debes estar cansada- dijo Luna mirando con suspicacia a su hermano.

* * *

Sentado junto a una cama de Hospital esta Draco, mirando al hombre acostado en ella.

-Padre despierta por favor, no me quiero casar tan joven ni con Pansy, solo porque madre piensa que es lo correcto- dijo Draco – no tengo ni idea en donde esta el abuelo , estoy totalmente solo, ni siquiera la que se decía mi amiga esta conmigo.

Frustrado se levanta al no obtener ninguna respuesta, golpea con su mano una de las paredes de la habitación, en eso ingresa una enfermera- joven Malfoy buenos días- dice respetuosa- necesito que se retire para poder asear a su padre.

-por supuesto, ya me retiraba disculpe ¿usted cree que despertara pronto del coma?- pregunto frio.

-desconozco cuando despierte su padre joven lo único que le puedo decir que esta recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado- respondió formal.

-entiendo, pero me parece raro, ya que a veces observo que mueve sus manos y me informe que una persona en coma no tiene ningún movimiento- respondió.

-lo mejor seria que hablara con el medico de su padre- dijo la enfermera.

- si eso voy a realizar, permiso- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de que Draco salió de la habitación la enfermera observo al paciente y dijo – no entiendo porque su esposa lo tiene sedado señor Malfoy pero yo no puedo entrometerme o perdería mi trabajo – dijo con un gran pesar.

* * *

-Hermione Granger ¡DESPIERTA!- grito Luna.

Hermione que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su nueva habitación del departamento que Luna compro para su estancia en Londres, de un brinco salió de la cama ante tremendo grito de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada, en eso se escucha como si alguien corriera y de pronto se abre la puerta de la habitación y se ve a un preocupado Eduardo vestido con Jeans y una camisa negra.

-¿Por qué gritaste Luna? ¿Le paso algo a Hermione? – pregunto sin ver a Hermione de pie que también miraba a Luna.

-up creo que me pase, solo quería que Herms se despertara ya durmió mucho y estoy aburrida- dijo como una niña chiquita, ante lo cual Eduardo y Hermione la fulminaban con la mirada.

-¿solo porque estabas aburrida estabas molestando a Hermione?- pregunto molesto Eduardo.

Luna viendo que su hermano y Herms estaban enojados, dijo rápidamente- no… la desperté por que ha dormido casi 14 horas y necesita comer y tomarse las vitaminas, la doctora Grey dijo que tenia que cuidarse para que no se complique su estado.- dijo con inocencia.

-ok…como que te creo- dijo Hermione que vestía un short pequeño color azul eléctrico y una blusa de tiras blanca que mostraba sus senos mas crecidos y un pequeño bultito en su vientre de 4 meses de embarazo.

Son un suspiro Eduardo fijo- pequeña Luna tiene razón no te debes despreocupar por tu alimentación ni del pequeño- dijo acariciándole el vientre- buena como ya estas despierta, mejor seria que te arregles para ir a hablar con el director del colegio y después visitar a Potter-dijo serio.

-sip hermanito todo bien pero mejor salte de la habitación para que herms se pueda cambiar-dijo mirando la ropa que traía puesta herms la cual se ruborizo y también Edu salió presuroso de la habitación.

Luna se contuvo la carcajada al ver como su hermano se comporto con herms ella siempre intuyo que su hermano guarda otro sentimiento por su amiga además del fraternal.

* * *

**COLEGIO 15 DE MAYO 12H30 RECESO**

Todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería, descansando de su primera jornada de actividades, Draco sentado en la mesa central junto a el esta Pansy, Ginny y Blaise Zabini, las chicas estaban hablando sobre los vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso la cual seria el sábado en la noche y ya solo faltaban dos días. Los chicos solo se dedicaban a comer

Harry estaba haciendo fila para comprar sus alimentos en compañía de Neville y Seamus, en lo que se escucha un grito femenino.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- dijo una rubia corriendo hacia el nombrado el cual regresa a ver a Luna, vestida de jeans y una hermosa blusa que le que da ceñida y marca todas sus curvas.

Todos miran a la rubia, los chicos con mirada pervertida y las chicas con envidia, no era para menos ya que la chica es hermosa y con un cuerpo escultural para su edad.

Harry agradecía no haber comprado todavía su comida y a duras penas se pudo mantener en pie cuando Luna se lanza a el abrazándolo con sus piernas en la cintra del muchacho y el cual le toco colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella o sino alguien la mataba cuando se entere que le toco el trasero.

-mira que guardadito se lo tenia Potter a esa chica y yo que pensé que estaba enamorado de la nerd- dijo Blaise observando la escena, Ginny solo apretó fuertemente su tenedor, lo cual noto Draco.

Harry bajo a luna y pregunto- ¿Cuándo llegaron?, ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ir a verlos en el aeropuerto?

-ayer, no te avisamos por que no sabíamos cuando mismo llegaríamos, bueno eso no importante aquí, lo que importa es que voy a estudiar estos dos últimos meses aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-y donde esta- dijo Harry

-te tengo dos grandes sorpresas- dijo risueña –pero lo primero tengo hambre y ella también así que compremos algo de comer y vayamos a buscarla me dijo que iba a estar fuera de la enfermería.

- ok… dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Un carraspeo fuerte los hizo darse vuelta para mirar a Neville y Seamus- disculpen chicos, les presento a mi amiga Luna- dijo abrazado a Luna por sus hombros dejándola al frente de él.

-un gusto linda mi nombre es Seamus, según escuche vas a estar estos dos últimos meses en la escuela si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas- dijo galante Seamus.

-Neville- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-¡POTTER!- dijo una voz varonil.

- ¡QUE!- grito Harry conocía muy bien esa voz y sabia lo que se venia.

Todos regresaron a ver a Eduardo que estaba vestido informal se veía guapo muchas de las chicas suspiraron al verlo y también a Sirius que estaba junto a él.

Acercándose rápidamente separo a su hermana de su abrazo, en cambio Sirius Llego a ellos con calma observando divertido, el cual tiene 37 años de los cuales no se le nota ya que se conserva y aparenta tener los 28 de Eduardo

-Cálmate Eduardo- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa picara- solo estaban saludándose, sabes que no se han visto desde navidad.

-no quiero que Luna y mi pequeña estén cerca de ustedes, tu – dijo apuntando a Sirius- eres un mujeriego de lo peor y estoy seguro que Harry esta aprendiendo todos tus mañas y eso que también es hijo de James – Grito

En Sirius y Harry por sus ojos paso un brillo de tristeza, que luna se dio cuenta y se soltó de su hermano y lo encaro.

-ya basta Eduardo sabes de sobra que Sirius a "tu pequeña" y a mi nos ve como sus hermanas o hijas y Harry es mas Evans que Potter así que te calmas- dijo enojada.

-okey… dijo resignado- te vine a buscar para irnos de aquí ya que comienzan el Lunes.

-no esperen quiero saludarla- dijo Harry desesperado pensando que ya se van a ir

-mi pequeño Harry, tu también te vas con nosotros y regresas el Lunes ya hable con Albus- dijo Sirius

-sip esa era una de mis sorpresas – dijo Luna mirando mal a Sirius ya que e daño la forma en la que se la iba a dar.

-si esta bien después siguen Luna y Sirius- dijo Edu- Vamos a buscar un lugar para almorzar.

-Remus ya nos espera en casa de seguro que ya tiene todo listo- dijo Sirius.

Edu, Luna y Harry se carcajearon al escuchar hablar a Sirius como si Remus fuera su mujer y lo espera en casa.

En eso luna recibe un mensaje en su cel lo reviso.

EN DONDE ESTAN TENGO HAMBRE...

SI NO SE APARECEN DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS ME VOY SOLA

HG.

-como que el hambre la pone de mal humor pensó Luna

-chicos – dijo Luna –miren esto – y les paso el cel.

A lo que los Edu y Sirius se pusieron pálidos ellos conocen que no deben hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada y Harry conocía a su amiga y sabía como se enojaba cuando tenía hambre y salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

Luna miro incrédula a esos tres si que le tenían miedo a Hermione, camino hacia una de as esas donde están unos chicos que la miraban lujuriosos y converso con ellos unos minutos y se llevo de la mesa una bebida, luego se dirigió a la mesa de Draco y cuando llego

-¿Cómo estas Blaise?- pregunto la chica, a lo que el moreno no la distinguió pero al escuchar su voz se sorprendió de ver a Luna su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Lun?- pregunto dudoso

-sip, que tanto he cambiado en estos tres años que ya ni me reconoces – dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaise se levanto y abrazo a Luna a pesar de que él tiene 17 años y luna 15 se llevaban bien.

Draco y las chicas estaban curiosos por como Blaise abrazo a Luna.

-Chicos les presento a una gran amiga- dijo Blaise viendo la duda en sus rostros-luna, Él es Draco, Pansy y Ginny- dijo apuntándolos.

Luna saludo a Draco con un asentamiento de cabeza se acercó a Ginny y Pansy, agarro el refresco de Blaise y tiro cada refresco a cada chica las cuales se levantaron furiosas a atacar a Luna, pero Blaise se interpuso y no dejo que la tocasen.

-no se acerquen o no respondo- dijo frio Blaise.

-pero mira como esa estúpida nos dejo y ni que mienta lo hizo con toda la intención- dijo Ginny enojada porque todos estaban que partían de la risa de ellas.

-oye pero yo no iba a mentir- dijo con inocencia luna- lo hice con toda la intención.

- Draquin mira lo que me hizo esa idiota- dijo Pansy- defiéndeme.

- Pansy no me digas Draquin – dijo enojado luego se escucho como Luna se carcajeaba y los cuatro la miraron.

- disculpen pero que cursi apodo- dijo Luna.

- mira estúpida esta me la pagas – dijo enojada Pansy.

Poniéndose delante de Blaise al cual le dio una mirada, con la cual el entendió y se sentó de nuevo a lado de Draco a lo que él le pregunto.

-por que la dejas sola sabes de lo que es capaz Pansy cuando esta enojada- dijo Draco.

- si pero ella no sabe lo que Luna puede hacer- respondió tranquilo.

Pansy quiso darle una cachetada a luna pero esta le sujeto la mano en el aire y le hizo presión sacándole un gemido de dolor, cuando ginny quiso agarrarla del cabello pero luna le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que la dejo sin aire, sin soltar a Pansy, les dijo con voz sin emoción pero con una sonrisa.

-no se metan conmigo-

- pero si nosotras nunca te hemos hecho nada solo tu llegaste y nos lanzaste esos refrescos- dijo Pansy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-ok… tienes razón – dijo soltando a Pansy poniéndose una mano en su barbilla pensativa dijo- pero lastimaste y humillaste a alguien que quiero como una hermana de echo la que mas la humillo eras tu Weasley- dijo Luna levantando a Ginny y dándole una cachetada que le partió el labio.

Draco estaba sorprendido de que esa chica aparenta ser frágil e inocente pero tenía una gran fuerza física.

Blaise solo sonreía mirando a Luna no había cambiado.

Luna se limpio las manos en su jeans y se dirigió a las chicas que estaban en el piso mirándola asustadas- ella también pudo haber echo esta sin problema alguno pero su gran corazón no la deja ser mala con los demás aunque se lo merezcan, así que desde el día Lunes ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi ni a mi amiga por que esto va a ser un rasguño con lo que les puede suceder y no estoy hablando físicamente- dijo con voz fría.- por que solo con una lagrima y ustedes no van a contarla otra vez en sociedad, o pregúntenle a Blaise.

Luego se dirigió a Blaise con una sonrisa y una voz suave- amigo quieres venir conmigo ahora, saludas a Jean y te platico de Theo.

-nop rubia tengo clases, cuando salga te llamo para ver donde nos reunimos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ok… toma este es mi cel y este otro es el del depa que estamos viviendo, pero vamos a estar en casa de Harry ahí nos puedes encontrar.

-cuídate rubia y le dices a Jean que no se preocupe de nada, ya la pongo al tanto de estos tres meses cuando nos veamos.- dijo Blaise dándole un beso a luna en la mejilla y después verla salir de la cafetería.

- esa chica esta loca- dijo Ginny.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny la cual pensó que le iba a ayudar pero la levanto con fuerza y le dijo- nunca le digas así a luna delante o no respondo.

-Ahora Blaise tú también nos vas a amenazar – dijo Pansy enojada.

-no querida esas no fueron amenazas son la realidad si no quieren problemas aléjense de ellas- dijo

- ¿Quiénes Jean?- pregunto Draco.

- muy pronto lo van a saber – dijo Blaise saliendo de la cafetería.

* * *

Los tres llegaron corriendo y vieron a Hermione parada con una mueca de enojo.

-¿porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hermione- tengo hambre.

-ok no me has visto en tres meses y no me saludas- reclamo Harry.

- después de comer hablamos- dijo enojada.- ¿donde esta luna?

-venia tras de nosotros- dijo Sirius.

- creo que se perdió – dijo Edu – veníamos corriendo y ella caminando.

-ya la busco yo – dijo Harry.

- nosotros vamos a casa para que Hermione descanse- dijo Eduardo escuchando el timbre de la terminación del receso y que Hermione se tenso.

-ok la llevo en mi auto, cuando encuentre a Luna- dijo Harry dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cafetería.

- Edu vamos no quiero que nadie me vea así vestida,- dijo Hermione.

Ya en el auto Edu le pregunto que tenia de malo su vestimenta a lo que Sirius suspiro y respondió.

-cuando Herms inicio el cole, perdió una apuesta conmigo y la hice venir la primera semana de clases vestida de nerd- dijo Sirius.

-y luego cuando comencé a conocer a los chicos que estudian en este colegio se me hicieron superficiales, por lo que decidí venir siempre con el uniforme holgado y con unas gafas que cubren todo mi rostro y planeo seguir vistiéndome así- dijo segura

- pero por que– dijo Edu- acaso te avergüenzas de tu estado.

- no como crees pero hay chocas de verdad malas que tratarían de hacerme daño si se enteran de mi embarazo, Sirius ya se entero del embarazo de Hermione como Remus y su abuelo que apoyaban a la pequeña.

-mas aun cuando se enteren de quien es el padre- dijo Sirius.- o cuando se enteren quien eres en realidad.

- por eso solo lo saben ustedes y mi abuelo, también por eso te pedí que redactes ese documento- dijo seria.

* * *

En la salida de la cafetería estaba Harry escuchando todo lo que Luna hizo dentro.

-vamos los demás ya se fueron en el auto de tu hermano y yo te llevo- dijo serio

-ok… pero no te enojes yo sé que tu también querías que ella les ponga un alto y como no lo va a hacer lo hago yo- dijo segura caminando junto a Harry.

- si pero no le va a gustar la forma en que lo hiciste- dijo

-no le cuentes y si se entera que lo haga por otros- dijo luna.

-ok… apresurémonos antes de que Hermione se coma todo – dijo bromeando Harry.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y agrgar la historia en sus favorites y alerts.

Blue Uchiha DarkAngel008 Dea Layla Ezbhy23 Helenix

.Granger Hermy Evans Black Sandybell malfoy

Sasha2121 bb-sly bellatrixa brenda p minako marie tokio2323

Brianda Cullen minako marie sam zmethwick


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Harry mira incrédulo a Eduardo, por la forma que regaña a Luna por la altura de la falda del colegio, mientras ella lo ignora y desayuna tranquilamente.

-**esto es todos los días, ya te acostumbraras- **dice Herms que esta sentada junto a él, desayunando tranquilamente ya acostumbrada a esos dos.

-**si, Harry mi hermanito no tiene sentido de la moda y siempre me esta regañando por mi forma de vestir- **hablo Luna ahora si mirando a su hermano.- **pero no me puede obligar a cambiarme.**

Eduardo fulmino a Luna por que tiene razón no puede obligarla a cambiarse y agradece que Hermione este casi totalmente cubierta por ese uniforme ancho y por esas gafas que cubren casi todo su rostro.

-**Potter, espero que las cuides muy bien de esos mocosos con hormonas o sino te tendrás que ver conmigo- **amenazo Edu a Harry.

-**Si lo que digas- **respondió indiferente, lo que enojo a Eduardo por ser ignorado por esos dos niñatos.

-**Termine-**dijo levantándose Hermione – **Eduardo, no te preocupes Harry va ha estar con nosotras**.

Los tres observaron con preocupación como Hermione se retiraba a recoger sus cosas.

**-cuídenla no la dejen sola, ni un solo momento – **ordeno serio Eduardo.- **lo disimula bien pero esta triste por la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy que fue el sábado.**

Harry y Luna asintieron, conocen muy bien a su amiga.

-**solo faltan dos meses para graduarnos y en esas fechas Herms va a tener cinco de embarazo-**les recordó Harry que se entero de lo del bebe y lo que el padre es Malfoy que era muy obvio para el moreno.– **todavía no se la va a notar si se sigue vistiendo así.**

**-según Blaise, el ultimo mes solo son los exámenes finales, la graduación y la fiesta que están organizando, así que no tendremos que ver mucho a Malfoy-** dijo Luna.

Hermione grito desde la sala que estaba lista y todos se reunieron con ella para dirigirse al colegio.

* * *

**-la nerd regreso- **exclamo una de las amigas de Pansy al entrar al salón en el cual se encuentran Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise y casi todos los estudiantes puesto que ya mismo toca la campana que indica el inicio de clases.

Draco estaba muy sorprendido y feliz por que quería hablar con Hermione, pero no lo demostró, los demás solo tenían una sonrisa maliciosa ya que estaban pensando como burlarse de ella, meno Blaise que tenia una sonrisa de lado.

Ginny y Draco se pusieron furiosos cuando Hermione ingreso al salón con Harry muertos de la risa que ni notaron a Luna, pero Blaise si la vio y le saludo con una sonrisa.

Pansy quería acercarse a Hermione o insultarla pero al mirar a Luna recordó lo de la cafetería y se quedo callada junto a Draco y nadie pudo decir nada por que ingreso el profesor que les ordeno sentarse en sus lugares.

Luna y Harry colocaron en medio de ellos a Hermione, cuando se sentaron, el profesor fue informado por el director del regreso de Hermione y la llegada de Luna así que no hizo ningún comentario de sus presencias y empezó con la clase.

Draco intentaba acercarse a Hermione en los momentos que estaba solo y no pudo por dos semanas, por que Harry, Luna y hasta se sorprendió el echo de que Blaise se unió al grupo en el cual se notaba una familiaridad entre ellos que el desconocía, nunca la dejaban sola y estaba harto de Pansy que se le pegaba, hablando de la boda que se celebraría después de un mes de la graduación.

* * *

**-Pequeña tienes que hablar con Malfoy del Bebe- **dijo Eduardo con ternura.

-**Si sé que tengo que hablar con el ya solo falta el ultimo examen estoy esperando darlo y luego voy a hablar con el –**respondió Herms con inseguridad, tenia miedo de la reacción del rubio.

-**Hermione sé que tienes miedo a su reacción, pero tienes la obligación de decirle que va ha ser padre, pero aclárale que no te interesa nada de él, ya que esta comprometido- **dijo Eduardo serio.

-**cuando termine con todos los exámenes hablare con el- **dijo Hermione.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes del ultimo año estaban rindiendo su ultimo examen y dentro de una semana será la ceremonia de graduación, por lo que Hermione al terminar con su examen, le envió un mensaje de texto citándolo en el departamento se fue al departamento sabiendo que Eduardo no se encontraba en el y ya hablo con luna para que se fuera a casa de Harry para poder hablar a solas con Draco.

Draco curioso por que ahora Hermione quiera hablar con el cuando por casi dos meses lo ignoro se deshizo rápidamente de Pansy y se dirigió al lugar que lo cito.

Hermione estaba con los nervios de punta, hasta que escucho sonar el timbre y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Draco con el uniforme del colegio estaba muy guapo tanto que se quedo embobada mirándolo.

-**Me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a decir aquí para que me citaste- **dijo Draco serio.

Reaccionando Hermione se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-**bueno aquí estoy para que me querías ver- **pregunto de nuevo Draco.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa tenia que contarle primero lo que sucedió cuando estaba muy borracho y luego lo del bebe, inconscientemente se llevo sus manos a su vientre como queriéndolo proteger, acto que noto Draco pero no tomo en cuenta, ya que no se le notaba el embarazo a Hermione por estar vestida con el uniforme.

Sacándose las gafas y colocándolas en la mesita Hermione tomo aire y con una mirada decidida lo miro y empezó a Hablar.

-**Sé que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió el día antes que me fuera, y sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero primero te quiero asegurar que no quiero nada de ti y si te lo digo es por los principios que me inculcaron mis padres- **termino de hablar Hermione, pero Draco solo la miraba nunca la había visto sin sus gafas y observaba unas facciones hermosas, finas, agraciadas pero infantiles, se acercó y le acaricio una mejilla pero Hermione se alejó de el rápidamente.

-**Draco, escuchaste lo que te dije- **Pregunto Hermione

-**Sinceramente no- **respondió- ¿**Porque ocultabas tu rostro con esas gafas?**

Hermione miro a Draco como si estuviera loco esa pregunta era tan estúpida para ella en ese momento.

-**No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta, pero si quiero que me escuches por que sinceramente lo que te voy a decir es importante- **Dijo seria.

-**Ok, dime que es tan importante- **dijo indiferente ya que no respondió su pregunta.

Lo que hizo explotar a Hermione y grito sin pensar-**lo importante estúpido es que estoy EMBARAZADA- **luego de unos minutos de silencio por ambos Hermione se arrepintió de la forma en que lo dijo ella quería hacerlo de otra forma pero con un suspiro levanto la cabeza igual ya se lo dijo.

Draco estaba en Shock por lo que dijo Hermione, luego le dio coraje por que ella se haya acostado con Potter (lo que él se imagino) y lo peor de todo que se haya dejado embarazar.

-**Como fuiste tan tonta de embarazarte de Potter- **Dijo enojado.

-**No es de Harry – **respondió Hermione, lo que enfureció más a Draco.

-**Pero si sabes quien es el imbécil del padre, y no entiendo por qué me lo dices a mi, deberías informarle al pobre idiota que se jodio la vida – **pregunto Draco sabiendo que con esas palabras la ofendería y la lastimaría.

-**Si se quien es el padre yo no soy como las chicas que frecuentas como Ginny y te lo digo a ti porque tu eres el imbécil que se jodio la vida- **Dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio por sus palabras.

-**ja buena esa Granger pero nosotros nunca nos hemos acostado- **dijo serio Draco y se preguntaba como Hermione se entero de que se acuesta con Ginny.

-**eso te quería contar cuando llegaste pero no me dejaste-**reclamo Hermione.

-**Bueno cuéntame tu grandiosa historia- **dijo irónico sentados en el sofá

-**te voy a repetir lo que te dije cuando llegaste para dejar claro las cosas, sé que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió el día antes que me fuera, también que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero primero te quiero asegurar que no quiero nada de ti y si te lo dije es por los principios que me inculcaron mis padres.- **dijo Hermione y le conto de como llego enojado después de hablar con su madre, cuando se emborracho.

- **eso si lo recuerdo pero me dormí y tu te fuiste ¿verdad?- **pregunto serio.

-**no, lo que ocurrió fue…**

_Flash back_

_Draco solo la miro, después se acercó a Hermione le quito sus lentes dejándolos en el escritorio_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunté en voz baja mientras él aseguraba que la puerta estuviera cerrada y apagando la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras._

_Tienes muy bonitos ojos- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad._

_-¿En serio?- le pregunté feliz pero confusa, pero no pudo pensar ni decir nada mas cuando sus labios se chocaron contra los míos y su mano de forma automática se abrió camino entre mis piernas._

_Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que tenía que haberlo empujado fuera de mí y decirle que no. Sus labios sabían a Wisky, pero aún eran sus labios, los labios del amor de mi vida, y se movían contra los míos de una manera en la que sólo había fantaseado. Y su mano... no había manera de encontrar la voluntad para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Nunca antes me habían tocado de esa manera, yo no quería ser tocada antes de eso, pero fue la cosa más increíble que había sentido en mi vida. Una parte de mí estaba enferma porque él estuviera haciéndome eso en su estado._

_Antes incluso de tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, tenía mi ropa interior bajada y él estaba desabrochándose el cinturón._

_-Draco- suspiré pero él no se detuvo. Sus labios se movían en mi cuello y finalmente entendí lo que se sentía, escuche como se bajaba los pantalones y la siguiente cosa que supe es que su mano fue remplazada y entonces, empezó el dolor._

_Quería llorar y gritar diciéndole que se detuviera, pero no pude encontrar mi voz, así que sólo me aferré a él con fuerza y recé para que acabara conmigo pronto ya que lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, y siempre me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que estuviera enamorada, al menos yo había mantenido esa promesa._

_No era nada como lo que se lee en las novelas románticas, no existieron palabras de amor susurradas, únicamente dolor, ni siquiera nos desnudamos._

_Luego él se tambaleo hasta la cama y cayo profundamente domino, me quede en sock y luego me arregle la ropa y salí de su habitación. _

_The end flash back_

-**mientes, solo me dices eso por que no lo recuerdo y me quieres cargar con el hijo de otro que no se quiere hacer responsable- **grito Draco sujetando los brazos de Hermione con fuerza haciéndole daño, aunque le vino en su mente un recuerdo de haber visto el rostro de Hermione sin Gafas antes.

Se abrió la puerta con violencia, por la cual entro Eduardo que al mirar a Hermione con una mueca de dolor por la presión de las manos del Rubio se acercó a ellos separándolos y abrazando a Hermione.

-**Seguramente él es el padre de eso y quieren hacerme creer que es mio por mi dinero, todos en el colegio sabemos que no estas becada en el- **dijo Draco sintiendo un vacío en el pecho al ver como Hermione abrazaba a Eduardo.

-**sal en este momento de aquí- **dijo Eduardo tratando de controlarse y no golpear a Draco.

-** nunca imagine que eras una caza fortuna Hermione –**dijo saliendo del departamento dejando a una Hermione que era consolada por Eduardo.


End file.
